Overboard
by Silver Aikie Hizakagi
Summary: She did what he told her to do.She was successful in her own ways.And they both thought of giving up their feelings for each other.Yet,when you feel like quitting/giving up,always find a reason to stay. coz by the time you realize it,it might be too late.


I've decided to have a one shot before continuing my "Call of Hearts". I'm not a Bieber fan, but the contents of his song that I will use, Allison Krauss's version of **When You Say Nothing at All**, **Say it Again** by Marie Digby, and **This is Me** by Demi Lovato of Camp Rock will fit in my story.

Disclaimer: I own the plot. But I don't own ANYTHING MORE in this story.

Summary: _"Fulfill your dream first before anything else. I have no time for this stupid love life. . . Mada Mada Dane . . Ryuzaki." _This thought keeps on repeating and repeating on Sakuno's mind. 'I was such a fool to fall for a guy like you' the girl thought. A RyoSaku VS. KeSaku fanfic.

"So you've decided to leave huh?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked her granddaughter. "Hai, Obaa-chan. I want to fulfill my dream." Sakuno said reminding about a certain prince. _"Fulfill your dream first before anything else. I have no time for this stupid love life. . . Mada Mada Dane . . Ryuzaki." _This thought keeps on repeating and repeating on Sakuno's mind. 'I was such a fool to fall for a guy like you' the girl thought.

_**The next day . . . **_

"Goodbye Saku-Chan! Remember me always huh!" Tomoka said crying and hugging her best friend. "Tomo-chan, you know I'll always remember you, you're my best friend." Sakuno answered. "Ochibiko!" Sakuno turned to where the sound came from and saw Eiji and the other regulars except for Ryoma, his on America yup, fulfilling his dream. "Goodbye, Ochibiko. Please be careful. " Eiji said. "Yes, please do be careful, America is a big place" Fuji added. "I'm staying with my sisters, Fuji-Senpai. So you don't need to worry." Sakuno answered with the ever beautiful smile planted on her face. . . .

_**After the plane has took off . . .**_

"I wish, somehow in her heart, she could bring back the feelings she had inside for Ryoma." Momoshiro said in awe. The other regulars including Tomoka and Ryuzaki-sensei nodded in agreement.

_**The plane landed in America about 3:30 PM . . .**_

Sakuno, after getting her bags searched for her sisters. She did not have a hard time finding them. "Saku-chan!" Nanalee shouted and ran to the said name for a hug. "Nana-chan" she replied softly. "So are you ready to fulfill your dream?" asked Yuphee. Sakuno nodded to agree. They left the airport and went to a hotel. "You'll be having your own condominium." Yuphee said. "Hai!" Sakuno answered. Unnoticed, someone o n the other side of the hotel saw the entrance of the Japanese new girl . . . 'her? What is she doing here?'A thought of a tennis prodigy popped in his mind. Sakuno felt like someone was watching her, she saw a boy on the left side of the lobby, and she was very surprised to figure out who it was. 'What a small world this is! I know that he's in America, but I didn't actually know he'd be here!'She thought. "Yu-chan, please hurry, I'm a bit tired of the flight." She lied, truth is, she just wants to lose site of the tennis prodigy.

"All right, this is your condominium. Audition for the artist contract will start at 7:00 PM. Kevin will escort you then. " Nanalee informed. "Yes Nana-chan, thank you. Oh! Who's Kevin?" Sakuno asked. 'I remember Kevin Smith'_. _Sakuno thought_. _"Kevin Smith" Nanalee answered shortly and left. Sakuno was relieved."Great, I get to know a tennis star"_._ She mumbled. She played the audio, and heard some lines . . . _say it again for me, because I like the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one that's on your mind, say it again for me, it's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me your in love. . . say it again. _Our little Princess then fell asleep.

About 5:30 PM the same day. Sakuno woke up. "Got to get dressed for the audition" she managed to say in a happy tone. At exactly 6, a person came knocking. 'Oh! Who could that be?' She thought. Sakuno opened the door and see a young man with blonde hair. "You look familiar. Have we met before? " Blonde boy asked. "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, I remember seeing you at the past when you and your teammates came to Japan and had a match between us then." Sakuno answered. "Oh! Right, I remembered. Well I'm Kevin Smith. Since you've introduced yourself, maybe we could go now" he replied. "Yes, and Kevin, thanks for escorting me too. You do realize that I can't speak fluent English right?" "Yeah, it's no big. I learn to speak Japanese, your sisters taught me." Kevin ended, they walk towards the door.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed. Kevin and Sakuno turned around. "Hey! Echizen! What's up?" Kevin asked at the said name. "It should be me who's asking that brad, seems you got a date?" Ryoma asked back and looked at the maiden. "You?" he exclaimed as if he didn't saw the girl lately. "R-ryoma!" Sakuno was acting surprised to see the boy. Kevin on the other hand was confused. "You know each other?" The American boy asked, his hands pointing at the young tennis star and the girl. Silence occurred at their place. "An old classmate" Having all her guts, Sakuno broke the silence, answering without stutter in front of the former (as what she thinks) love of her life. "Ah, I see. Well it's time to go, we'll be late" Kevin said. Sakuno nodded then turned to Ryoma and bowed down. 'You have changed allot. I miss the old you . . . huh? What am I saying? Maybe because . . . ah! Stupid Oyaji of mine!'

_**Audition Center at 7:30 PM**_

"Kevin! Sakuno! What took you guys so long?" Nanalee worriedly asked. "We bumped with my old classmate, Nana-chan. Sorry if we worried you." Sakuno answered with her pretty smile. "All right, wait here ok? I'm registering Saku-chan first." Yuphee said and ran to the registry table. After a while, "Thank You, contestant number 23" said the Master of the Ceremony. "Ok, next up is a Japanese Girl, but don't underestimate her. All right! Give it up for Contestant number 24 Sakuno Ryuzaki!" the Mistress of Ceremony then introduced. The Music Started. . .

_**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dream, bright inside of me**_

_**I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know. . To let you know. . .**_

_**THIS IS REAL, THIS IS ME**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light. . . SHINE ON ME**_

_**Now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be. . .**_

_**This is me. . .**_

The crowd applauded to her. 'I'm going to fulfill my dream.' She thought and smiled. . .

_**After 5 years . . . in Japan **_

The Regulars of their time, namely Tezuka, Fuji, Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidoh had a little reunion at their favorite fast food chain. "Boy! Saku-chan is sure big time now." Eiji said. "Yup, but if you have noticed at the past 5 years, she's still single." Fuji said. "And her first album is titled 24" Momoshiro added. "Huh? I don't get it." Oishi said baffled. All and sundry raised an eyebrow at Oishi. "What?" Oishi asked. "24, Oishi-senpai, is Echizen's birthday." Kaidoh answered. "24th of December is his complete birthday." Kawamura supported. "Ah . . . yes, I get it now. Oh! And remember the time she auditioned? Ryuzaki-sensei told me Sakuno's number then was 24." Oishi informed. "Ii, data. This maybe a coincidence only. " Inui said. "Destiny, Inui my friend, its destiny." Fuji protested. The Tensai's eyelids opened revealing her beautiful aquamarine eyes. "All I care is that . . . Sakuno's feelings for Echizen come back." Tezuka for the first time wished. "We never thought you'd be affected too bouchu." Momoshiro assumed "But it's great. At least we know that you do care for their relationship." Oishi alleged. Tezuka only nodded and gazed up at the sky through the window pane.

_**After 5 years . . . in America**_

"Thank you very much Kevin, for treating me out." Sakuno supposed. "No problem. Remember, I'm always here for you Sakuno." Kevin said subsequently holds the girl's hand. Sakuno only looked at her hands being embraced by a boy who's been courting her for more or less 5 years. "A-uhm, Kevin, I wanna go home now." Sakuno said then softly dragged her hands away from the American boy's hand. Kevin escorted Sakuno to the passenger's seat of his car. "Let's go . . ." Sakuno ordered. Kevin started the car's engine and drove the young woman to its home. Unseen . . . 'Why? Why do I feel this way about you? Why do I sense covetousness when you're with another guy?' desperately, Echizen Ryoma asked himself. The Prince was eavesdropping at them for numerous times. At the time that Sakuno became well-known, was also the moment when he apprehended that he had feelings for the juvenile star.

"Thanks again for another wonderful walk." Sakuno said as she stepped out of the car. "Our walks are always wonderful because of you." Kevin answered sweetly. Sakuno did not react but blushed almost as red as the poisonous apple the queen gave Snow White. Kevin was about to kiss the young woman when – "N-no, I think it's time for you to know, that . . . I only think of you as a friend." Sakuno shyly assumed. "I can wait." Kevin answered having a smile on his American features. The American boy afterward walks toward the elevator and left. Sakuno was about to open the door of her condominium, suddenly . . . "It's been a while, Ryuzaki" a voice behind the girl spoke. She turned around to see – "it's you . . ." Sakuno whispered. "Yeah, how have you been, in addition of being a famous star?" Ryoma asked. "Great" She answered shortly. "You don't stutter like you usually do, that's good" Ryoma praised. "Nani ga hoshii desu ka?" Sakuno asked. The prince did not retort however, he walked towards the girl; they are now breathing each others oxygen. His head traveled to his left ear – "Anata" he whispered. Then continued to his condominium. Sakuno on the other hand was attached on the floor. A few seconds later, she was back to herself, she ran quickly inside her condominium. Locked the door and stand behind it. 'Please, leave me alone. I can't fall for you for the second time. That'll mean I'll be impaired once more.' She thought, her eyes started to water and became tears that rolled down to his soft cheeks. 'I'm seventeen now, it's been five years, and I thought I've moved on . . . only to find out that I'm still not over you!' She cried until she sat on the floor.

_**The Next day (Wednesday) . . .**_

"Sakuno, you are invited to a reunion at Japan. Are you willing to go?" Genevieve, her Manager asked. 'Reunion? At Japan? Great! I get to see Tomo-chan and the others!' Sakuno gladly thought. "Yes. When? And Where?" she asked continuously and full of excitement. "For all I know it's this coming Saturday" her manager informed. "I'm going. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sakuno replied in high spirits.

_**On the Other hand . . .**_

"Yo Ryoma!" shouted Kevin. "Hn? What is it?" Ryoma asked sounding lazy. "I've heard your having a reunion" Kevin said assuring. "Yeah" Ryoma answered. "Oh, ok. See you around. " Blonde boy ended. 'I won't loose to you.' Ryoma thought. He was glaring behind the American boy that was slowly walking away from him.

_**Back to Sakuno . . .**_

'Hmm? Where do I start? Clothes? Naa… I should go to the mall to buy gifts! Yeah. It's been five years.' Sakuno thought. After that, she dressed herself once more for a shop. She was about to exit her room when she hit something . . . or better yet . . . someone. "Oh! I'm so sorr –" "It's all right. Not like I got hurt by that." Mr. Someone cut shortly. "But still, Echizen-san. Gomen nasai." Sakuno replied. "Hn." Ryoma replied back. Silence occurred at their place. "You're going somewhere?" Ryoma unusually asked breaking the silence. "Actually, yes. I'm going to shop some things." Sakuno answered. "I see. You don't mind if I come with you. I'm kinda bored." "And you think hanging out with me will be exciting. Is that it?" Sakuno asked sarcastically. "If you put it that way, yes. It's much better other than hanging out with some other girl that I don't even know. " "You have a point. . . " She answered shyly. "Well, if you don't want to, I won't force ya." "You can go, I guess." Sakuno said. "Ok, we'll take my car." "But –" "No protests. My car and that's final." Ryoma interrupted that ended their conversation. (Skipping the driving etc.)

_**At the Mall . . . **_

They were walking for a long while, when Sakuno suddenly stopped in front of a jewelry store. She ran towards the glass window and viewed the displayed item; a heart-shaped locket, a bit big and colored silver, some letters where carved in it "_I'm Always Loving You_". She was eager to buy the necklace, when she saw the price; $ 10,000. "So expensive. . . " She mumbled her face showed disappointment. "Would you look at that, seems like I got to go. Bye." Ryoma said looking at his watch. "Yes, thank you for the ride, Echizen-san." Walking pass the girl he only waved his hand to answer the girls sentence. Sakuno proceeded to an accessory store. 'What should I buy for them?' she asked herself. She viewed the room full of accessories, there were headbands, and big necklaces made of beads, key chains, and many more. Sakuno snapped a finger. "I know!" she figured to herself.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Ryoma did not actually have something to do. 'So Ryuzaki likes that locket ei?' he thought. He was inside the prestigious jewelry store. "Good afternoon Sir, may I help you?" a saleslady greeted the prince. "Uhum. Th-" "My jewel! It's Ryoma Echizen!" shouted the saleslady. "Shhh!" Ryoma shushed. "Ah- yes. Sorry Sir." "It's ok. Now, umm, about the locket." "Ah yes. It's indeed lovely. It's a new product of our store. Though the price is an 'ouch' in the pocket. But I tell you Sir It's all worth it." The saleslady notified. "What about the words carved on it?" Ryoma asked. "Oh, except for being lettered with minute diamonds, its meaning is so sweet." "What do you mean?" again, the Prince asked. "Other than saying 'I Always Loved You' w/c is only effective at past. The creator of the locket put 'I'm Always Loving You', to show the one wearing it that he/she is loved by the one who gave it to him/her not only in the past but in the present and future as well." The Saleslady stated. "Cool." "Yes, but the price is not. But I assure you sir the one w/c will receive this will surely be pleased." The saleslady said with a sad face. "Miss, I don't care the heck how much it costs, please do wrap it into something wonderful." Ryoma said. "Really Sir? Right away Sir! Wow, the girl receiving this is lucky to have you Sir." The saleslady praised while wrapping the locket. After buying the locket, Ryoma went out of the store and went to find Sakuno, if the young lady was still there.

Sakuno on the other hand was walking towards the exit of the mall. "It's kind of expensive, but it's all worth the price." She said then giggled. "Hey!" shouted somebody behind her. She turned around to see that it was and saw Kevin. "Yes? What is it Kevin?" she asked. "Umm since you're here at the mall maybe we could watch a movie?" Kevin directly invited. "Ah-umm, Sure. I don't have anything to do anymore I guess." She answered. "Really? Let's go!" Kevin exclaimed then dragged Sakuno to the ticket booth. 'What is she doing with him? Ok maybe it's my fault, I shouldn't have gone off.' Ryoma thought and proceeded to the two unseen.

"This is your seat, Sir, Ma'am." The usherette guided. The two sat down silently. They were on the right side of the theater. 'Kevin you moron, if you do anything to her. I swear your gonna get it!' the cat-eyed boy thought in anger. The boy was sitting on the left side of the theater.

_**At the mid part of the movie . . . **_

Kevin was slowly lending his hand to touch the fair maiden's hand. "K-kevin. Please stop. I told you, I only think of you as a friend, and nothing else." Sakuno word out. "But let me ask one more question. Why?" Kevin asked. "WH-what do you mean why?" Sakuno asked back. "Why didn't you give me a chance? Is there someone in your heart for all those years?" Kevin cleared. "Yes, yes there is. I thought that I'm over him, only to find out. . ." "That you still love him. . . I'm I right?" Kevin cut with assurance. "Yes" Sakuno answered shortly and ready to cry. Kevin raised Sakuno's chin by his hand. He slowly moved towards the face of the girl. Sakuno on the other hand was scared. After a while, she was very happy and hugged the boy, she was crying, tears of joy.

A shocked Ryoma can be seen back then. 'Th-they . . . kissed' he thought. His face gloomed and slowly walked out of the movie theater. 'I'm still going to that reunion, I won't give up, even if it means taking her away from you.' He thought again and continued to walk until he has reached the parking lot. He started the engine and drove fast to his home.

_**At Home . . .**_

A knock was heard in Ryoma's door. The Prince opened it. "What is it?" he asked. A mailman was in front of him. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Echizen, but you have a mail from Japan, I'm just here to give to you." The mailman explained after that, he gave the letter to Ryoma. "Thank you" Ryoma said. "Your Welcome Mr. Echizen. I must go now." Upon those words, the mailman started to walk away. 'What's this?' he asked himself. He opened the letter it reads;

Dearest Ryoma,

We've decided that since we didn't saw you for a long time, we want you to sing on in our reunion. You'll be singing duets with Osakada, if you remember her. I'm giving you this copy of your song. Your parts are clearly indicated. We will be expecting from you.

Seigaku Regulars

'Perfect! Jeez why are people like this?' he thought sighing abruptly.

_**At Home (Sakuno) . . .**_

Sakuno was packing up her things when a knock was heard. 'Who could that be?' she thought. Upon that thought she proceeded to answer the door. "May I help you?" she asked. "Good Evening, Ms. Ryuzaki, I have a letter for you from Japan." The mailman (the same mailman that gave the letter to our prince) said. "From Japan?" Sakuno exclaimed after receiving the letter. "Yes Miss, well I got to go." The mailman said. After the conversation, Sakuno closed the door and quickly opened the letter and goes;

My Dear Sakuno,

How have you been? It's been a long time since I last saw my beautiful Granddaughter. Well since you have an angelic voice, we'll be assigning you to have a duet with Fuji. You two will do great. With this letter is the piece you'll be singing. Your parts are clearly indicated.

Hi Saku-chan! It's me now Tomoka, we miss you so much. We'll be expecting you alright?

Yes Miss Ryuzaki, we miss you so much, it's me now, Katchiro.

Miss Ryuzaki! Don't forget about Katzuo here!

Hey Ryuzaki-san! The great Horio here! We miss you much.

Ok, it's me your Obaa-chan, I let them wrote, since they miss you too. That's about everything. We miss you dear.

Ryuzaki-sensei, Tomoka, Katchiro, Katzuo, Horio

After reading the letter she opened the song and read it. "I'm overboard, and I need you love to pull me up. . . Sounds cool, I heard this before. . ." Sakuno thought.

"I can't swim on my own. It's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love. .. Great song I guess" Ryoma said and packed his things.

_**Thursday . . .**_

She proceeded to the lobby. The same goes for Ryoma, still having the gloomy look. 'What's wrong with him? I know he's invited at the reunion, isn't he happy he's going to see the regulars?' Sakuno thought. "Sakuno. Let's go. You're going to be late on your flight." Yuphee said. "Hai." Ryoma, on the other hand already left.

Skipping the flight . . .

_**Friday (evening) . . .**_

Sumire along with the former-Regulars, including Tomoka, Katchiro, Katzuo and Horio were with all hope, waiting for the return of the 'faded lovebirds'. "OBAA ! ! !" A familiar voice cried out. "Sakuno!" Tomoka and Sumire chorused. "Ochibiko!" Eiji shouted. "Group hug!" Fuji shouted. "Echizen!" shouted Momoshiro. "Ochibi!" shouted Eiji. And hugged the old kid. "Hey Eiji-senpai, I'm not an ochibi anymore." Ryoma said. "Hey! I'm just remembering our times together. . ." the acrobatic player said with a cry-baby face. They all laughed. "Oi! Ryoma!" a person shouted. "Nanako-san!" Echizen exclaimed. "I heard you were coming home so I went here." Nanako explained. "Ah, how's Mom?" Ryoma asked. "They're fine. Including your brother and father." Nanako answered. "Che, I don't care about those two." Ryoma said. Nanako laughed, "You should be happy you have a nephew and niece now, Ryoga's wife, Sayumi gave birth of twins.". "Who knew that birdbrain could get a wife." Ryoma exclaimed. "Come on, it's late. And stop teasing your brother, aren't you going to grow up?" Nanako lectured. "Let's go we still have a reunion to prepare with!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. Sakuno stayed with her grandmother while Ryoma stayed on their house.

_**Saturday Morning . . .**_

"Good Morning, Obaa-chan." Sakuno greeted. "Well good morning Sakuno. Breakfast's ready. Let's eat" Sumire invited. While taking their morning meal . . . "DING-DONG" sounded their doorbell. "I'll get it!" Sakuno shouted. She ran towards the door and opened it. "Yes?- Tomo!" "Good Morning Sakuno, I brought Miss Nanako here." Tomoka said. "Hi Sakuno." Nanako greeted. "I'm not being rude, but what are you gals doing here?" Sakuno curiously asked. "It's Reunion Night this night, and we want you to look your best so were here." Nanako enlightened. "But, it's just a mini reunion." Sakuno opposed. "Huh? No it's not. Seigaku School organized this reunion. Not only our reunion but it's their Prom night as well." Tomoka cleared. "Bu-" "No buts Sakuno. Let's go!" Nanako said they dragged Sakuno inside her room. "Pardon me. Ryuzaki-sensei," Nanako excused. "Do you best." Sumire supported.

_**Meanwhile . . .**_

"Hello! Good Morning, Uncle Ryoma!" chorused Saiyo and Ryuuki. "Hi, good morning too." Ryoma answered. "Ryuuki, Saiyo, let's go outside, uncle Ryoma needs to take some rest." Sayumi ordered. "Ok Mommy, come on Saiyo, let's play outside." Ryuuki invited. "Ok Ryuuki, Bye uncle Ryoma!" Saiyo answered then kissed his uncle on the cheek. "We'll go now, Ryoma." Sayumi said. "Yes, Sayumi-San" Ryoma replied. Then the family slowly walked away. "Ryoma, There are people looking for you outside." Ryoga informed. "Be right there" Ryoma said. 'Who could those be? Men they sure know how to disturb people resting.' The Prince thought. He opened the door to see Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi Fuji and Tezuka. "Ah- Senpais. Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked. "We had permission to your Mom, Dad and Brother." Momoshiro answered. "Get him!" Eiji shouted. They grabbed Ryoma and took him to Fuji's place. "Get in the car Ochibi!" Eiji ordered. "Let go of me Senpais! What do you want?" Ryoma asked irritated. "A complete make over Echizen. Remember, your singing tonight, in front of many people." Fuji explained. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ryoma calmed down asking. "If you think that it's only a mini reunion, then you're wrong." Momoshiro warned. "Yes, Echizen. That Reunion is also Seigaku's Prom Night." Oishi cleared out. "WHAT!" Ryoma shouted bolt from the blue. "Stop whining and do what I order you to do Echizen." Tezuka said. "There's no backing out Echizen." Momoshiro informed. "And if I back out? What are you gonna do about it?" Ryoma challenged. "Well do you want to taste one of Inui's Juices once again?" Eiji asked back. Ryoma's face showed paleness, he sighed. "Ok, I'll do it." He (Ryoma) admitted defeat.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * After the Preparations * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

_**Ryuzaki's residence . . .**_

"Sakuno come out! We're going to be late! " Tomoka shouted. "I-I'm coming!" Sakuno came out of her room and slowly walked down the stairs. She was wearing a white based-colored tube dress with pink ruffles in the upper part, in the lower part a full-length dress and was covered with a see-through sparkling pink textile and at the back was a middle sized pink ribbon. Her hair's let loose with a yellow clip flower on the side. She wasn't wearing too much make-up. And her sandals were flat toe-shoes like. "You look adorable dear." Sumire praised. "Thank you, Obaa-chan." She thanked. "Ok! Let's go!" Tomoka exclaimed.

_**Fuji's residence . . .**_

"Ryoma! Don't be stubborn! Were all wearing tux here!" Momoshiro said running out of patients. "I look like a moron!" Ryoma shouted. "You were the one who said your not a kid anymore. But look what you're doing! You're acting like a 5-year-old kid!" Eiji shouted. Upon hearing that Ryoma went out of the Tensai's room and stubbornly walked down the stairs. He was wearing a formal set of clothing for including an elegantly styled, white jacket and matching pink trousers, with a band of silk down each leg, pink dress shirt, bow tie, and yellow necktie. He's shoes was colored white and formal. "You look good." Yumiko, Syusuke's older sister praised the Prince. "Th-thank you" Ryoma answered blushing. 'Where's my hat when you need it? Stupid!' he thought. "Ok, let's go" Fuji requested.

_**REUNION . . . **_

School gym of Seishun high was pretty deafening because of everybody. Then, the former-Regulars entered along with the freshmen trio as we know, everyone inside the gym became hushed. After sitting to their designated table, everyone once again became loud. Others were looking at the new comers and where gossiping on how cute these boys are. "I'm going out for a while." Upon stating that sentence, Ryoma exits the gym. While walking, he bumped to someone. "Ah-!" exclaimed the person. "Oh-, sorry Miss- . . Ryuzaki?" shocked, Ryoma asked. Sakuno held up to see Ryoma. "Ryoma, I'm s-sorry." 'You look beautiful, too bad. You aren't mine.' He thought. "Sakuno! Let's go! It's al most time." Tomoka shouted. "I'd better get going. Bye. . . Ryoma-kun" Sakuno begged farewell. 'She called me Ryoma-kun.' With that thought, Ryoma smirked and continued to walk out. Unseen, Eiji was spying on Ryoma, following him. 'The plan would be ruined if we loose sight of you.' Eiji thought.

"Sakuno, come, it's our time." Fuji said. "Yes." Sakuno answered. "Alright guys! You have seen our Special guests. These guests once were students of this school. Every single one of these guests are now successful among their selected careers. One of them became a famous singer and actress. Ok guys! Here to sing Overboard, Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki!" the emcee announced. Everyone applauded. Sakuno took center stage. The Music starts.

_**It feels like we've been out at sea, oh**_

_**So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa**_

_**And when I want to talk, you say to me**_

_**That if it's meant to be, it will be**_

_**Whoa. . Whoa. .**_

Ryoma heard the song. "The song, it's familiar. . ." Ryoma thought. "It's because we assigned it to you" Fuji came out of nowhere explained. "What?" Ryoma asked baffled. "Ochibi now's the chance to admit to her that you love her." Eiji said "We planned this whole up, because we want you to be together." Fuji admitted. "Now go their on my que. Here's the mike." Fuji added handling the mike to the Prince.

(A/N this is still Sakuno)

_**So crazy is this thing we call love**_

_**And now that we've got it we just can't give up**_

_**I'm reaching out for you**_

_**Got me out here in the water and I**_

"Now!" Fuji said. Ryoma opened the door

_**I'm overboard and I need your love, pull me up**_

Everyone was surprised, especially Sakuno. Ryoma was quickly walking until he has reached the stage. He held Sakuno's hand and looked straight in the girl's eyes while singing.

_**I cant' swim on my own, it's too much**_

_**Feels like I'm drowning without your love**_

_**So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver**_

_**Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver**_

_**My lifesaver**_

_**Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver**_

_**Whoa . .wow**_

_(Ryoma is still singing this part )_

_**Never understood you when you said, whoa**_

_**Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa**_

_**I felt like I was doing my part**_

_**You kept thinking your coming up short**_

_**It's funny how things change 'cause now I see **_

_**Oh, whoa, whoa**_

_(Together)_

_**So crazy is this thing we call love**_

_**And now that we got it we just can't give up**_

_**I'm reaching out for ya**_

_**Got me out here in the water and I **_

(Ryoma leading Sakuno Back up)

_**I'm overboard (overboard) and I need your love, pull me up (pull me up)**_

_**I cant' swim on my own, it's too much (it's too much)**_

_**Feels like I'm drowning without your love**_

_**So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver, oh (Lifesaver)**_

_**I'm overboard (overboard) and I need your love, pull me up (pull me up)**_

_**I cant' swim on my own, it's too much (it's too much)**_

_**Feels like I'm drowning without your love**_

_**So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver, oh (Lifesaver)**_

_**-End of music-**_

The crowd applauded, the ones sitting stood up along with the Regulars, and it was standing ovation. "Alright, come with me." Ryoma was about to drag Sakuno when – "If you have something to say, say it now." Sakuno said. "Is Kevin your boyfriend? Did you Kissed? Do you still love me?" Ryoma asked the mike was still on; they were still at the center stage. Everyone kept quiet to hear what Sakuno was about to answer. "Ok, first of all Kevin is not my boyfriend and second we didn't kiss. If you saw what happened at the cinema, he just whispered something to me."

_**Flashback . . . **_

Kevin was slowly lending his hand to touch the fair maiden's hand. "K-Kevin. Please stop. I told you, I only think of you as a friend, and nothing else." Sakuno said. "But let me ask one more question. Why?" Kevin asked. "WH-what do you mean why?" Sakuno asked back. "Why didn't you give me a chance? Is there someone in your heart for all those years?" Kevin cleared. "Yes, yes there is. I thought that I'm over him, only to find out. . ." "That you still love him. . . I'm I right?" Kevin cut with assurance. "Yes" Sakuno answered shortly and ready to cry. Kevin raised Sakuno's chin by his hand. **Then he moved to the right ear. "Then I'm letting you go, you're not my property. But I'm giving up on you now." Kevin whispered.**

_**End of Flashback . . . **_

"OK?" Sakuno said. "Ok, but you didn't answer my third question." Ryoma said. "B-but" – "Guys! Do you want to hear Sakuno's answer on my third question?" Ryoma said out loud. "YES!" The crowd with one voice shouted. "I-I" Sakuno lost words. "Sakuno, listen to me, you guys too listen to me!" Ryoma said, he breathed deeply. "Sakuno, at the start, I said I never loved you, at the start, I already said that we weren't meant for each other, at the start, I said we only fit as friends. But why is that? Why do I hurt when I see you with him?-" he stopped for a while. . . "But now I know why. . . because at the start . . . I was already lying." Ryoma admitted. "Go Echizen!" shouted the Regulars. He gazed for a moment at his friends then turned to Sakuno. "Sakuno, I love you ever since I saw you. I was a coward to admit it to you. I had a dream-"

"I know you have, Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry if I was the one letting you down." Sakuno finally replied. "No, I had a dream. And that dream . . . is you." Ryoma admitted. The crowd was touched, others were crying. Sakuno blush ten shades of red. "So Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki . . . Do you love me?" with all hope, Ryoma asked. Silence occurred, no one had the courage to speak, and everyone was waiting for the girl's answer. "Ryoma . . . YES" Sakuno answered.

The crowd goes wild! Ryoma after hearing the answer wore the locket to Sakuno. Sakuno was surprised, she read the words carved on the locket. "I'm Always Loving You?" Sakuno asked. "I love you, in the past, present and future" Ryoma answered. Once again, Sakuno blushes ten shades of red. "Too bad . . ." Ryoma mumbled. "What's too bad of Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. "Someone already stole your first kiss" He admitted. Sakuno pinched Ryoma's left cheek. "AW! What did you do that for?" Ryoma asked. "Aren't you listening? We didn't kiss. I wouldn't let anyone touch these." Sakuno answered. "Anyone except for me?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno giggled. "Except for you" she answered. Ryoma raised the girl's chin, and kissed her.

Regulars where whistling. Tomoka was crying. "Oi, what's that? Sad crying?" Horio asked. "No" Tomoka answered. "is it Happy crying?" Katzuo asked. "No" Tomoka answered. Katchiro snapped. "Proud Crying" Katchiro and Tomoka chorused. "Oh! Here are the key chains Sakuno bought for you Senpais!". Tomoka then gave the key chains. The key chains were shaped like a tennis racket with different sparkling colors. This shows what color they received (their favorite):

Tezuka: Green

Fuji: Beige

Eiji: Red

Oishi: White

Kaidoh: Blue

Momo: Red

Inui: Black

Taka: Sky Blue

"Brings back memories ne?" Fuji asked. "Yup it sure does!" Eiji replied. "It seems like your wish came true captain." Momoshiro said. "Hn. This will treasure in our hearts . . . always." Tezuka murmured.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **


End file.
